Subspace Gleemissary
by Mynt Mint
Summary: A competitive fight between Finn V Blaine is interrupted by cloaks and cannons. They, along with an array of other people, are forced into the battle of Subspace VS the Trophy World. They must all band together and defeat the enemy before the world they know is sucked into the dark depths of the subspace for good.


**Title**: Subspace Gleemissary

**Author**: Mynt Mint (AKA emotionalcrux)

**Fandom**: _Glee_, Super Smash Brothers Brawl

**Genre:** Action/Adventure

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Glee or Super Smash Bros. If I did, you'd know. All or any characters and songs used in this fan fiction are the property of their rightful owners (i.e. not me).

**Summary**: A competitive fight between Finn V Blaine is interrupted by cloaks and cannons. They, along with an array of other people, are forced into the battle of Subspace VS the Trophy World. They must all band together and defeat the enemy before the world they know is sucked into the dark depths of the subspace for good.

**Author's Note: **Hey guys! ...Please don't ask what I'm doing - I obviously have no clue! But for some reason my love of Glee characters and the Super Smash Brothers Brawl plot has caused me to somehow try to combine the two with little success! Doesn't that sound wonderful? No? Oh well who cares I wrote a pretty short first chapter anyway.** Please read, and critique, and say if I should continue.**

For those who do know the SSBB plot, I'm just going to say which character is portrayed by whom, just for clarity's sake. And if you have any suggestions for character placement, please tell me and I'd love to consider it!

Noah (there is a reason I'm calling Puck this) = Zelda  
Kurt = Peach  
Blaine = Mario  
Finn = Kirby

::::::::::::begin chapter::::::::::::

Kurt waved regally at the roaring crowd, squinting slightly from all the flashing lights. From his place in the luxury box, everyone in the bleachers had the most generous view of him. And Noah, too, who was rather bemused at his current position.

"I should be down there, prepping for a fight." Noah jerked his head downwards, in the direction of the empty stage. "Instead I'm up here, posing for an audience."

Kurt looked at him, raising a judgemental eyebrow. He looked at his crossed arms and slouched posture. "You don't seem to be posing very well." His expression softened. Maybe all the ambient noise and surreality was somehow unsettling for him.

Noah knew that his pose was mediocre - after all his effort in the wardrobe department. He made sure the gold diadem on his head, imbued with a red rupee, accentuated his pointed ears. His shoulder armour matched, and his clothing was unified with the intricate patterns of the triforce symbol. But he dismissed all those facts with a negligent grunt, making Kurt sigh and return his attention to the railing, twirling his parasol between his gloved fingers.

::::::::::::new scene::::::::::::

_"Ladies and Gentlemen! Let us begin!"_

The announcers voice boomed through the Air Arena, conquering the enthusiastic screams of the crowd.

_"Introducing... Blaine!"_

A fossilized adolescent, shoes cemented to a platform disc, was thrown unceremoniously onto the stage. The crowd remained unfazed, and waited for the stationary figure to animate into an overall wearing, capped teen. The only accessory that seemed odd was his blue bowtie. This triggered an enthusiastic applause from the audience. And Kurt, to the extent where Noah had to step away from his zealous outburst.

Blaine jumped from foot to foot, hands clenched into fists, hyping himself for his oncoming opponent.

_"And his opposition... Finn!"_

Another trophy was thrown into sight, vivifying as a marquee of light beamed over it.  
A now lively Finn graced his side of the stage, looking around smugly. He eyed Blaine with a predatory smirk, preparing for battle.

::::::::::::new scene::::::::::::

Blaine, victor, demonstrated a finishing pose as Finn, converted back to a trophy upon defeat, fell to the floor with a clang. The applause was deafening, and Blaine raked it in, complacently fixing the buttons on his overalls. The applause didn't cease, and while still pleased with himself, Blaine had no direction. He looked up, trying to signal the announcer to commentate, but his efforts were futile. He rotated on the spot, absorbing his surroundings, concluding that something was amiss. It may have been nerves, or indigestion, but it still made him question the safety of this location. With conflicted movement, he walked over to Finn, placing his hand on the trophy's face.

"Huh?" Finn picked himself up off the floor, rubbing the dust of his shirt. "Damn... I lost, didn't I?"

"Kinda." Blaine scratched his head, knuckles tipping his cap slightly to the left. "But that's behind us." He outstretched his hand, forgetting to mention his sportsmanship was only in the spirit of safety.

"Yeah. It is." Finn gave a lopsided smile and gripped Blaine's hand more tightly than one would. It was a message - a reminder: he wasn't buying it, but looking at the purpling clouds in the distance he accepted it.

::::::::::::new scene::::::::::::

"So now you come within the camera's lens - after the fight," Kurt sighed, gazing down at the competitors. Noah had joined him along the railing of their box - in plain sight of the audience. But where Kurt was poised, Noah was guarded.

"I'm not here for the cameras." Noah stared out into the sky. "Something's coming. I'm precognitive, remember?" He added at Kurt's eyebrow. "Just be ready."

::::::::::::new scene::::::::::::

Finn and Blaine were waving at the crowds, displaying their good virtues. Blaine's hand froze in midair as the purple clouds that were seemingly miles away accelerated to cover the arena. A corrupt vessel appeared from them, opening the latch on its base. Parasitic Shadow Bugs floated down in copious amounts, grouping on the floor to take the form of Primids. The foot soldiers built themselves, bug by bug, until with a final anatomic shudder they were structural in existence.

"How many are there?" Finn gasped, counting. "We're outnumbered fifty to one!"

"Actually... Make that twenty-five to one."

With the audible spell of Farore's Wind, Noah appeared in the midst of the fray, Kurt gliding down with his parasol next to the other.

"Alright!" Noah hollered, punching his fists together. "Time to make some grits _bleed_!"

"I do find a Primid head mounted on my mantelpiece quite... appealing." Kurt fingered the tip of his unnaturally sharp parasol, debauching his assailability immediately. "Let's do this."

::::::::::::new scene::::::::::::

"Ha!" Noah yelled in triumph, smashing the last Primid into a puff of smoke. "Punks can't take a hit!"

"Well that thing looks like it could," Kurt admonished. He pointed at a figure cloaked in green, floating effortlessly despite the large steel sphere attached to it.

"Is it my prize?" Blaine asked, interlocking his fingers in anticipation.

"No, no," Finn shook his head. "Looks pretty evil to me. See? It's got a big x on it and everything."

With a resounding _bang_, the figure dropped the sphere. The sound made the four change their stances to a more shielded variety. They didn't move as two robots rolled from behind the device and plugged their arms into it.

"Shit," Noah lamented as the bomb opened. It displayed an active core with a descending timer. "We are so screwed."

Blaine jumped forward. He rushed to the explosive, letting the cloaked aggressor fly away. "We have to stop it-!"

A vibrating _thump_ through the smoke made him cease movement and turn. "Huh?" Sounds of clinking and clunking behind the veil of fumes was the first clue of veniality. The next was a cannonball, bursting through the smoke to knock Blaine flying with a piercing scream.

::::::::::::end chapter::::::::::::

Well, there you have it! ...God I think is borderline a crack!fic, but I hope you liked it anyway!

**Please review and give me a sign this wasn't completely ultimately weird and idiotic!**


End file.
